


A Kiss and an Offer

by chibichibi_k



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 17:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibichibi_k/pseuds/chibichibi_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ve wanted to do this since I saw you sitting at the bar back at the hotel,” Cole whispered</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss and an Offer

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine and I do not own Chuck. 
> 
> Spoilers for Chuck vs. The Beefcake and The Lethal Weapon.

After saying his farewell to Casey, Cole Barker turned to face Chuck and held out his hand. The younger man grasped it firmly and allowed Cole to help him to his feet. They shook hands and Chuck was only slightly surprised by Cole's strong grip. The MI6 agent was practically indestructible so it wasn't much of a shock that he hand nice, strong hands.

"So... What's next, going back to London and jam with The Stones?" Chuck asked jokingly.

Cole smiled at Chuck. It was small but it was a real, charming smile. "I have to say, Chuck, you are truly the most... special agent I've ever worked with."

Chuck laughed softly at that and tried to ignore Casey's snickering and how the NSA agent put such a strong emphasis on "Special."

"Good luck with getting that thing out of your head."

Chuck tried to smile but he was sure the defeat he felt was visible in his eyes when he spoke. "Thanks, but uh, I'm beginning to think that's never going to happen." Chuck could feel Sarah's pitying eyes on him as he spoke and it unnerved him as well as ticked him off.

Surprisingly, when Chuck looked into Cole's eyes he didn't see pity, just a calm sincerity and understanding. From Sarah, all there ever was pity and a small showing of her humouring him and with Casey, all Chuck ever got was anger and annoyance. It was refreshing to see such compassion in Cole's eyes.

"You know what? I've got a not so secret, secret for you. You want something bad enough, don't ever take no for an answer."

Chuck let what Cole had said sink in. He was right. Chuck was going to do whatever it took for him to get the Intersect out of his head and get his life back. Even if that meant finding Orion on his own. Smiling brightly at the MI6 agent, Chuck said, "Thanks, you're right."

Cole returned Chuck's smile and before the Nerd Herder could blink, he was standing extremely close and looking deep into Chuck's wide brown eyes. "I've wanted to do this since I saw you sitting at the bar back at the hotel," Cole whispered.

Before his words could register in Chuck's mind, Cole's nice, strong hands were cupping his face and he was kissing Chuck deeply. Chuck gasped at the sudden sensation of lips on his own and Barker took full advantage, slipping his tongue in and plundering Chuck's mouth.

Cole broke the kiss as suddenly as he started it. Chuck panted and slowly opened his eyes, when they had fluttered shut he'd never know. Cole smile saucily at Chuck and there was a slight brush against Chuck's front pocket as Barker's fingers slipped something into it. Cole stepped out of Chuck's personal space, unwinding his arms from around the younger man's waist; again Chuck would never know how they'd got there without him noticing.

Cole smiled at Chuck and the younger man found that he couldn't break his gaze away from those honest eyes. "And for God's sake man, carry a gun or maybe two."

Chuck chuckled at that and agreed. Cole moved to leave Castle and as he passed Chuck, he slapped him on the ass once more but gave him a firm squeeze before removing his hand. Chuck watched him walk up the stairs and out the door, smiling all the while.

He could feel Sarah's shocked and disbelieving eyes on him as well as Casey's furious ones. It surprised him that Casey was so angry but he really couldn't figure out why the NSA agent was so bent out of shape.

Placing a hand over the pocket that Cole had slipped a piece of paper – no doubt the location of where the MI6 agent was spending the night before his flight out in the morning. Smiling slightly to himself, Chuck deeply considered this turn of events and wondered about whether or not he should pay Cole a visit later that night.


End file.
